BTD7: The Bloon War
Bloons Tower Defense 7: The Bloon War, commonly abbreviated as BTD7: BW, is a game in the Bloons Tower Defense series serving as the seventh installment. The game is a part of the Velvetverse series, with the others being the DLC game Black Pops Operation, and the sequel Wrath of the Eternals. The story is associated with the war between the Bloons and Monkeykind. Synopsis The war between the Bloons and Monkeykind had just begun. Participate in this epic battle and end the tyranny of the Bloons and purge them from your home planet once and for all! Gameplay New Features Includes: * New heroes: Simon the Monkey Assassin, Abigail the Engineer, Bryan the Telepath, Blooney the Bloon Rebel, and BAATD-exclusive C4 Charlie the Bombardier. * Heroes can now level up to 30 and now have special awakening forms (aka the Prince Regent for Bryan) available for purchase in the Premium Stuff shop. * 4th Paths aka Special Paths and 6th Tier towers added. * Multiple path upgrading is possible but only two paths can be bought for balancing purposes (2/6/0/2 or 5/0/2/2). * New tracks plus revamped ones. * Added a new difficulty mode: CHIMPS. Rather than being a sub-mode of Impoppable, CHIMPS is now its own difficulty. * Added another difficulty mode: Almighty. In this mode, bloons move at their top speed and have their top health, ceramic bloons have 80% more health, and blimps get 70% damage reduction from all sources. The player will also not be able to use Monkey Knowledge, Powers, and Special Agents, as well as getting only half the cash from popping and selling, and starting only with $700 and 1 life. * New and powerful blimps named as Captial Blimps appears, examples are the Alpha Blimp, Mini MOAB, Hard Titanium Aircraft, Big Rubbery Carrier, Lightning-Powered Zeppelin, Fleeting Titanic Airship, Nuclear-Powered Blimp, Rampaging Aircraft of Monkey Doom, and etc. * Boss bloons make a comeback from BMC such as old ones like Bloonarius the Inflator, Vortex, Dreadbloon, and Blastapopoulos, to new ones like the Destroyer of Monkeys, the Mothership, Really Big Blimp, and etc. * Bounty Bloons make a comeback from the spin-off game Bloons Tower Defense X. * New bloons plus bloon properties. * New towers and revamped ones, and old towers such as the Bloonchipper, Dartling Gun, Monkey Engineer, Charge Tower, and the Plasma Monkey comes back from their respective games. Also buffed some of the pre-existing upgrades. * New story mode that is played entirely in tower defense mode, and a DLC prequel/side story Black Pops Operation played in FPS shooter mode that revolves mostly around the twins, Simon and Abigail's point of view before the Bloon War was set in place. * Regen Bloon farming is possible, is a viable strategy and always a must for later rounds. * Added a secret tower that is only unlocked after completing Story Mode in the Almighty difficulty mode. * Monkey Knowledge and Specialty Buildings are now combined into one, albeit without the price increase for a specific tower and its upgrades. Towers Like its previous installments, towers have separate tower paths but have 4 path upgrades and can be upgrade to the 6th tier in every path. Only one path can be maxed, although some special missions can give the player a tower with 6/6/6 tier upgrades, although this is very rare. Multiple 5th tier towers are now allowed, but each 6th tier can only be occupied by a tower. Credits to Ninja Kiwi for the art. __FORCETOC__